Psique
by nina scorupkos
Summary: ¿Alguna vez, has escuchado esa vocecilla?


**Declaimer**: Eyeshield 21 pertenece a la mente maestra de Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata (a quienes debo agradecer el haber creado y diseñado a semejante quarterback, ¡Ya Ha!)

Como todos, lo que hago solamente es como entretenimiento y no pretendo lucrar con ello.

**Psique.**

_El viento moviendo caprichosamente las copas de los arboles… la luna llena de vitalidad, espar__ciendo por todo Japón sus delicados rayos plateados… en algún lugar de este pequeño país, camina un chico parsimoniosamente con una sonrisa misteriosa dibujada en su rostro... _

~~~~~~ o ~~~~~~

El sol se alzaba por el horizonte, los pajarillos cantaleteaban como todas las mañanas sobre su ventana… sabía que era hora de levantarse.

Estiro los brazos y dio un largo bostezo, rasco sus costillas perezosamente, su pie derecho se estremeció al sentir el frio que le proveía el suelo, la suerte del izquierdo no fue diferente.

Había algo desconocido para él en el ambiente, giro una y otra vez su cabeza, buscando ese "algo", pero al descubrir nada, dio un leve suspiro y camino hacía el baño, un rato después, salió con su uniforme, listo para ir a la escuela.

No resultaba extraño verlo temprano en el colegio, hasta me atrevería a decir que era el primero en llegar. _¿Por qué lo hace?_ No lo sé, tal vez es una forma de otear a los alumnos y así seguir llenando su 'lista demoniaca'.

La campana indica el comienzo de clases.

Lo observo. Al parecer éstas le resultan tan aburridas que decide analizar algunas jugadas.

El día transcurre sin contratiempos, hasta que escucha ese sonido que ha estado esperando desde hace varios minutos… la campana que indica el fin de las clases.

Quien lo observara detenidamente sabría que un extraño brillo atravesaba sus pupilas cada que escuchaba aquel sonido. Si se preguntan por qué, es sencillo, ese peculiar sonido indicaba el inicio de su reinado sobre los Deimon Devil Bats.

Llegó al club.

Como siempre, era el primero.

Acomodó su computadora sobre la mesa y se dirigió a los vestidores. Al salir encontró a Sena, Monta y Kurita platicando sobre _ella_, acto seguido, llegaron los demás.

Los jodidos inútiles seguían platicando de _ella_, no les dio importancia y les exigió que se cambiaran rápido pues tendrían un entrenamiento especial que había planeado desde hace tiempo.

En realidad no era especial y mucho menos lo había planeado, pero ya lo habían cansado con ese tema; como si a alguien le pudiera interesar quien estaba detrás de la jodida manager.

Salieron al campo.

El entrenamiento lo único 'especial' que tuvo fueron las quejas, reclamos y fastidiosos lloriqueos del equipo al darse cuenta que todos los ejercicios eran al cuádruple. ¡Vamos! ¿Quejarse por esto? Ya ni en la Death March lo hicieron tanto.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse, fue entonces cuando el equipo de futbol americano dejo la cancha para trasladarse a las regaderas del club. Después de un lapso de tiempo, el capitán vio salir a cada miembro de los Deimon Devil Bats contentos, tal vez porque al fin llegarían a casa a descansar, tal vez porque al menos por unas horas no escucharían ni verían a su enérgico quarterback… tal vez, por ambas cosas.

Una vez que se encontró solo, cerró su lap y camino a las regaderas. En definitiva, durante todo el día se había sentido extraño, su cabeza había estado trabajando más rápido de lo normal. Aunque ahora que hacia conciencia de ello, se percato que los últimos días habían sido, sino iguales, si bastantes parecidos.

Se sumergió en el chorro de agua, la tibieza que ésta le proporcionaba a su cansado cuerpo permitió que sus doloridos músculos se relajaran, esta acción resulto tan placentera que entró en un estado de trance.

—¿_Qué tal tu día, Hiruma_?— esa voz, esta jodida voz; el aludido cerro las llaves, amarro una toalla a su cintura, después, tomando una segunda toalla, agacho la cabeza y la echo encima.

— ¿_Qué_? ¿_No quieres hablar_? ―sigo en tono de burla; sin embargo, él toma asiento de lo mas tranquilo en una de las viejas bancas de los vestidores apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

—_Bueno, ya que no quieres hablar, lo hare yo_.

—¿_Por qué la tratas así? Es que… acaso no puedes ver todo lo que ha hecho por el equipo. Sabes bien todo lo que esa chica se ha esforzado, ha sido un gran apoyo para ti, pero t…_

Silencio… supongo que era lo único que el demonio pedía.

Comenzó a vestirse de forma despreocupada mientras mi irritante voz de "jodido sentimental"-como alguna vez me había dicho- continuaba alabando y recitando las cualidades que hacían _maravillosa_ a la manager al tiempo que enumeraba sus múltiples defectos que lo hacían ver peor de lo que en realidad era –según él-.

—… _pero eso no es todo, ahí tienes aquel día cuando ella…_

Mientras sigo con mi monólogo, el decide acomodar su uniforme dentro del locker. Tendió las tollas sobre las bancas, su cara se tornaba cada vez mas irritada. Se dirigió al lavamanos, acomodo los codos sobre éste y dejo que su cabeza cayera.

—…_de verdad, no lo entiendo Youichi, Anazaki es una gran chica… ¿sabes?, creo que la amo… no, no te rías, hablo muy en serio, AMO a Mamori pero… ¡Cielos! Cada vez que intento acercarme a ella tú te interpones y haces que se aleje de mí._

Un fuerte golpe sobre la pared azulejada y la rabiosa exclamación "¡_Eres un Jodido Hijo de Puta, Hiruma Youichi_!" hizo que entonces, y solo entonces, levantara su rostro prestándome atención.

Y, por primera vez, sentí un miedo terrible al observar como esa orgullosa y pretenciosa sonrisa demoniaca se ensanchaba mostrando aquellos dientes afilados, mientras sus pupilas se tornaban fugazmente de un rojo profundo.

—Ke,ke,ke… ¡Sí, soy un jodido hijo de puta!… y aún así… la jodida manager se preocupa por mí.― articuló dando énfasis a cada palabra.

El _demonio_ me ha dejado estupefacto; extrajo de su pantalón uno de esos extraños chicles sin azúcar que tanto gusta, se acomodo su chamarra y bufanda, me echó una última mirada, sonrío de medio lado y comenzó su andar por el camino que lo llevaría a casa.

~~~~~~ o ~~~~~~

_El viento moviendo caprichosamente las copas de los arboles… la luna llena de vitalidad esparciendo por todo Japón sus delicados rayos plateados… en algún lugar de este pequeño país, camina un chico parsimoniosamente con una sonrisa misteriosa dibujada en su rostro… y en el club de los Deimon Devil Bats un alma triste con apariencia demoniaca se desvanece en el espejo. _

**

* * *

**

**Nota de la autora**: ¡Hola gente!... pues aquí les traigo este intento de one-shot. ^^

Creo que está de más decir que es mi primera publicación, así que solo espero que haya sido entendible y de su total agrado.

De antemano agradezco el tiempo que dedicaron para leer. :D


End file.
